slay_the_creeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcovian Gallery
"OK, FINE. The Alcovian Gallery exists. But do me a favor and DON'T tell MnT0511, or he'll kill me. Or ban me. Whichever's worse." -JBird100901 Alcovian Gallery The Alcovian Gallery, a very controversial build on Slay The Creeper 2.0,''' '''is a room indirectly linked to JBird10091's Desert Temple, created by JBird100901 under the influence of Swimmer0909 on March 12th, 2015. It's intention was simply for display only, but after a turn events the following day that led to the deopping of JBird100901, the gallery has been proven to extremely powerful, sometimes malicious in intent. History The gallery was first created on March 12th, 2015, as a small, informal room showcasing all the paintings in Minecraft. Since it was located on the alcove of a staircase it became unofficially known as the "Alcovian Gallery". Before stopping work on the gallery, JBird100901 put a command with /gamemode 1 inside the room. The next day, a series of events triggered the deopping of JBird100910 and temporairly betraying the trust of hunterhogan. While being maimed by Endermite Spawners and Silverfish, JBird tried to make his way to the basement, knowing that the gallery would provide refuge. At the time, hunterhogan didn't know about the Command Block, and logged out sometime after 11:10 PM. While he was offline, JBird made his way to the gallery and switched himself to creative, opping himself in the process. On March 14th, 2015, hunterhogan re-opped JBird100901, but as he was already opped, he tried to explain to hunterhogan that that was not necessary. After a brief explanation of the Alcovian Gallery, angry that JBird opped himself without permission, hunterhogan deopped him yet again and /tped him far away from the gallery. knowing that, there, he wouldn't be able to do that again. After several deaths, JBird100901 pleaded with hunterhogan to let him go back to his temple so he can show him the gallery, just as long as he did not grief it. hunterhogan mutually agreed,and the two went back. When hunterhogan was shown the galley, he promptly placed down a block of TNT, thus destroing most of it. Then, JBird was teleported to where he was before, and hunterhogan left for breakfast. JBird100901 eventually found his way home and re-built the gallery, thanks to one of senorboomfrickle's friends playing under the account of loopy903. Usage Before the events of Friday the 13th, the Alcovian Gallery was simply as the name stated it was; a small painting gallery, located on the alcove on a staircase. Now, it is a large hallway decorated with the Desert Temple Cross on either ends. Instead of being maneuvered by buttons and levers, every command is controlled by Item Frames. Rotating it activates a different command, or tier of that command. Trivia * Only two people know about the location of the gallery; hunterhogan and JBird100901. * Believing that MnT0511 was responsible for the events of Friday the 13th, JBird100901 is keeping the gallery a secret from him, probably in fear that he will have no real leverage if he gets deopped again. ** However, when told about it, he seemed to accept it or ignore it entirely. *The Alcovian Gallery existed on Slay The Creeper, which was a tower enclosed in seamless Quartz behind JBird100901's Desert Temple. It was, at the time, known as "the warp tower", and didn't play any sort of significant history in the server's events.